A Very Furry Twist
by The Lone She-Wolf
Summary: One night Katara goes for a walk, disobeying her dragon guardian Luna. She is then attacked by a strange wolf, and a few nights later the young waterbender undergoes a strange transformation, Rated T for slight blood and violence. Contains OC Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

_(Hello everyone! Welcome to my third story and first Avatar story! This is just a prologue to a multi-chaptered story I had an inspiration from a dream I had last night lol. Now originally I imagined the story to take place from during the middle of Season 3, (around the time of __The Western Air Temple__) But I decided to move it to the middle of the second season. I might change it _again_ because I can :P. This story doesn't really affect the plot (I can't really say why; doing so would uncover huge spoilers that are sort of obvious lol o.o). So it's more like a filler, sort of. Now the prologue HORRIBLY sucks, I know, but please bear with me. Any constructive criticism is welcome. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A:TLA IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER. IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER (S) I ONLY OWN THIS IDEA_

_It's rated T for slight violence and gore, but the rating may change to K+.)_

**Prolouge **

Deep in the woods, a young girl strolled around taking in the sights; the blue-green grass, the bright round Moon in the sky, the dark trees, and the soft dew glittering on the ground. She was a bit tall, and she whistled as the Moonlight danced off of her chocolate-brown hair. Against the night, her large cerulean eyes almost glowed like a cat's. And with each graceful step she took, her blue dress flowed with her movements.

The girl was humming a small tune as she sauntered around the beautiful sight. Nearing a clearing, more Moonlight seeped from the sky, making her mocha skin glow almost as much as her eyes. A river opened up in front of her, and she sat against the bank. With a sigh, she gently glided her hand over the water's surface. The current followed her every command. She looked up at the Moon, and it reflected in her eyes a little. 'Luna won't be happy I snuck out again,' she thought. 'She'll almost go crazy just like last time. All of her whining is really getting on my last nerve!' With a sneer, the girl mimicked her dragon guardian's voice "I've told ya' so many times before, Katara, you should never go out at night alone without anyone watching you! Who knows what creatures are out there!" Resuming her normal voice, she added, "I can take care of my self, thank you very much." Katara then picked up a small stone and skipped it across the water. "I understand she just wants to look out for me but I'm not a little girl anymore… She really should try and back off occasionally."

She bended a small orb of water from the river and made it stretch into different shapes, and let it drop. Sighing again, she got up and headed back to her friends' camp. "She of all people, err, dragons- should know that the greatest time of my kind is the night. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! … Yeah I really need to stop talking to no one…"

Suddenly, she heard the bushes rustle, but decided it was just the wind. Something in her gut told her to just run, or at least be wary (Luna called it her "Water bender Intuition" as a joke). Fear started to tug at her heart, and Katara's pace quickened. The rustling got louder and she could've sworn she heard a snarl. A wolf's snarl. But to her surprise, there was only one. 'That's very strange,' she thought, 'don't wolves, you know, hunt in packs?' She heard huge footsteps behind her, and her pace quickened even more into a run. Looking back, Katara caught a glimpse of yellow eyes, but they were strangely human-like…

All of a sudden the wolf, the footsteps, the snarling, everything disappeared. She stopped. The girl sighed in relief, no in a slight hurry to return to her friends. Then out of nowhere, the wolf exploded out of the bushes and tackled the Water bender to the ground. She though quickly, and kicked it in the stomach before smacking it in the nose with a small stream of water, but not quick enough before it bit her arm pretty hard. As it ran off, the girl looked at the bloody wound on her arm. "Etch," she mumbled and slowly healed the wound, trying not to attract anything else.

'That was one strange wolf,' she thought, 'maybe I'll tell Luna and the others in the morning…"

To be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2: Signs and the Truth

_Hey everyone this is the first actual chapter to __A Very Furry Twist. __(Worst title ever, lol) Now, just a small note, I will include scenes in the day time, but the story will mostly be set near night time. (For example: Something might happen in the morning, then skip to around dusk, then we skip to night.) I'm doing this for two reasons: 1. This story is mostly taking place at night, and I don't want too much happening in the daytime because then it would sort of drift away from the actual story line. Just a small warning too: there might be a little bit of out of character ness here and there, but nothing too big. I'll stop rambling now after this one more note: I will not describe each and every character. (I only described Katara really because I mean, I needed some sort of opening. But the others ('sides Luna) you should know how they look. If not... LOOK 'EM UP BECAUSE I'M NOT EXPLAINING THEM ALL O.o. Alright that's it and enjoy the next chapter._

Chapter 1: Signs and the Truth

The Sunlight was glazed atop of the many tall trees and bushes across the forest. Recovering from its bath of Moonlight, all of the creatures came out to bask in the Sun's glow. Meanwhile Katara was stirring the breakfast soup for her friends as they all slept soundly in their sleeping bags. She looked at the red line across her arm and sighed. '_I hope they don't notice… I have a feeling Luna will though…' _she thought. Katara then heard a faint yawn followed by a "Hey Kat" and turned around to see one of her best friends, Aang. "Hey Aang," she smiled and waved.

"… You look a bit tired. Did ya' sleep okay?" the boy asked. The girl yawned, "Yeah … Luna just kept nudging me all night," she lied.

"Oh. Well I slept great!" he exclaimed, stretching. Katara giggled and turned back to her cooking. She looked to the left and saw Aang trying to get her brother, Sokka, to wake up.

Randomly Katara's POV (lol):

As I watched Aang try to wake my annoying brother up, I couldn't help but stare at the mark on my arm again. The flashback from last night ran through my head and I couldn't help but wonder what sort of wolf that was. It was almost like a person but… eh, whatever. I then heard a loud _WHOOSH_ and found Sokka a few feet back. He stood up and yelled incoherent things at Aang. Still half asleep I think. Rolling my eyes, I said: "Alright boys that's enough. Don't wake Toph up like you did last time because…"

"Because she'll chuck giant boulders at us," Sokka whimpered in unison with Aang in response.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind it because that was a LOT of fun," came another voice. I looked at another one of my best friends, Toph and rolled my eyes again. Silence crept over us. Then Toph broke it, "it's too quiet." The rest of us nodded, and then remembered that she couldn't see. "Mmm-hhmm," Sokka agreed.

"Well breakfast is ready," I announced.

After everyone ate, Luna finally landed near my feet after her early morning patrol. "Greetings," she said. (If you want a full description of Luna just look on my profile or at my other Avatar story, Sometimes Two Friends Can Be Two Enemies (or something like that.) I tilted my head, "weren't _we_ supposed to go on patrol _together_?"

"Well you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. As a matter of fact you still look rather tired," Luna said, pointing to the bags under my eyes.

"Eh, maybe she just didn't get enough sleep that night for some reason," Aang suggested, scratching his baldhead. Luna raised one claw at the others besides me, and started to talk to me though our minds, or thoughts, really. _'Did you sneak out last night like I told you not to?'_ she asked.

'_No!' _I yelled back, _I'm just… tired today alright?' _ Luna huffed, _'Fine'_

Luna's POV:

I personally believe that Katara did sneak out last night. Noticing the red mark on her arm, I just sighed and said nothing. Looks like something attacked her…. Eh, I'll talk to her about it later today.

Later, I watched as Aang and Katara were doing some of their usual fancy splashing. I'd much rather bathe in the sunlight than water bend but hey, I'm a dragon not a silly short-life. Toph and Sokka… I have no idea where they might be, but for now all I did was lay on the bank of the pond, on my back, letting my belly be warmed by the sun. It was a beautiful day … until I was splashed by a torrent of water. "Oy!" I screeched. Looking innocent, Aang pointed a finger at Katara who glared. "She did it!" he accused.

"I don't care who did it, just let me relax please, children!" They both rolled their eyes and continued. I snorted a small puff of smoke out of my nostril, and laid my head back down.

_Around Dusk, still Luna's POV:_

"Hey Katara?" I asked as she was picking berries from the bush I was standing in front of beside her. She looked at me and nodded. "I need to talk to you about something."

"…Alright," she said as she sat down. I sat as well.

"I've been thinking… Since I've noticed that mark on your arm –" I saw Katara's face twist in shock- "and I was wondering what happened last night." The water bender twisted some of her hair and then said, "Well if you _must _know, I DID sneak out last night. And well, there was this weird wolf chasing after me." I listened intently, nodding every now and then as Katara explained her experience.

"Well," I said as she finished, "looks like you were attacked and bitten by a werewolf."

"So…?"

"Werewolves are creatures that transform into a human/wolf hybrid at night. (in this story werewolves don't only change during a full moon. That'd make less chapters and I have a lot of ideas so yeah lol)"

"Okay… so-"

"Since you were bitten, you might actually become a werewolf yourself tonight or tomorrow night…"

To be continued….again…

**And that's the end of this chapter. Lol I think I laid on the spoiler a bit too early but hey I don't really plan on making this story too long… well bye bye! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf Within

Chapter 3: The Wolf Within (Reuploaded)

_During the talk, now Katara's POV:_ (Note: This will mostly switch between Luna's and Katara's points of view because right now they're the two main characters in the story right now.)

I just stared at Luna. She was saying I'd become this… wolf thing at night! Weird…

"I've only heard tales of werewolves in legends… but I guess they're not just legends," she continued, "I've heard the transformations were painful but only the first time around really." I wasn't really afraid of it. Besides, I've been through tons of pain before. And I guess being half wolf is cool… "Why did you say 'tonight or tomorrow night'? You're not sure when I'll first transform?" The dragon nodded in response.

"Okay… Should we tell the others?"

"Not right now… perhaps it'll be better later on."

"Well we don't have much time; the Moon's about to rise."

"Hhmmm," we both mumbled in unison. Luna then suggested, "Eh we'll wait until you first transform. It makes the whole experience much more funny. I can just _imagine_ Sokka freaking out or something," she continued, chuckling.

"Yeah," I agreed, chuckling a little bit as well.

_Meanwhile, back at the campsite: Toph's POV (idk lol):_

_(-Disk Scratches- Eh I'll make it Sokka's POV because I think it'd be funnier…sorry Toph fans! –sweat drop-)_

I watched as we all were just sitting around the fire, waiting for Luna and Katara to get back. They've been gone so long. Ugh, I know I shouldn't have trusted that lizard! She probably took Katara on some weird adventure or something. I angrily tossed a rock into the fire and grumbled. "Why don't 'cha calm down there Snoozles?" Toph said to me lying back in the grass, picking her toes.

"Well I'm just a bit worried about Katara because she hasn't been back yet and I'm really starting to get hungry!" I whined, my voice getting higher and higher un-intentionally

"Well I'm sure they are fine! When has that dragon ever let Katara slip into danger?" Aang piped up. I just grumbled again. She'd better be okay… if that frog lays _one_ claw on my sister I'm going to… Oh! What does it matter? We just gotta wait and see what happens… "Oh and have any of you notice Kat acting strange today? Like during lunch she took the bloodiest piece of meat I think… That should've been mine.. but look the point is I think something's going on," I said.

"Maybe she's just going through a phase," the blind earth bender said with a shrug and sat up, "Sugar Queen has been known to act weird sometimes for a few days, then go back to her normal naggy self in no time."

_Back to Luna and Katara, Katara's POV:_

As the Moon started to rise, I began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but didn't tell Luna. I didn't want her to worry… Again… So I just really kept quiet. "Maybe we should go back, I don't really feel anything right now," I suggested.

"Alright," she agreed. We both started to walk back, but l felt a slight tug on my hand and saw some fur sprout. I secretly crept back into the shadows as Luna walked on, oblivious. She started to hum a tune and the sound gently faded away as a crouched in the grass.

The tug on my hand started to feel like a hard pull, and l felt my nails get longer. I saw that they were growing into savage claws… and my whole arm started to increase in size. Eventually, my wristband just snapped off and hit the ground. I also noticed my other arm do the same thing.

I started to feel all of my muscles and bones slowly change and shift…Even grow … Man this was pretty painful! But I expected such … Grunting, I felt my face being tugged and notice my lower face start to protrude outward, forming into a snout. Ugh, probably the most painful part of the whole thing! More fur grew across my body, and I heard, and felt too, my clothes starting to rip away. Sweat beaded on my face, cooling me down as strength and power rippled through my shifting body. I also noticed myself panting and grunting more, but it just didn't sound…. Like me. They sounded… like a wolf. As my mouth, err, snout rather, finished forming, I noticed my teeth growing and feeling sharper, like fangs.

Then I felt a tingling sensation in my feet and legs, but that didn't last long. It became an annoying, and sort of painful, straining sensation. I felt my legs go into the opposite direction (the knee really, like a four-legged animal) with a small "pop" My feet then grew, ripping out of my shoes. Then I noticed my toenails shaping into claws. I felt a small pinch near my lower back, and felt a tail sprout from my spine. Finally, I felt my ears change into very large, wolf ears near the top of my head.

As my transformation completed, I felt a great power in my chest, curled back my lips, opened my mouth, and let a beautiful and powerful howl ring through the forest.

_Back With the Others, Luna's POV:_

I was sauntering back to the group, humming my song, when I heard a howl. '_Hhm. Must be a wolf pack out tonight,'_ I thought to myself. Sokka jumped up and pointed a finger at me, "Where's Katara?!?"

"Oh right here I-" I looked next to me but saw that she was not there. "Um…I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW!!?" He screeched, "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!!"

"Sokka calm down!" Aang yelled and stood up, "We just have to go look for her! I mean how far could she have gone?!" I felt truly horrible. I can't believe I lost Katara! But more importantly, we needed to find her.

"We just need to think of a way to track her down," Toph stated, standing up as well.

_Back to Katara's section of the forest, her POV:_

I groaned and stood up. The ground seemed a bit far away… I then noticed that I had gotten much taller! My curiosity got the better of me, and I looked in a puddle on the ground a few feet away from me. My face was that of a brown wolf, but my eyes were still the same. Strangely, my necklace was around my neck… the only article of clothing not torn away… (Note: All of her clothes are gone, but no womanly areas show. All of that is either blended in or concealed by fur. Thanks ) I looked over myself. All of my fur was brown, but I had some mocha colored stripes streaking along my flanks. My tail was the same color as my body, but the underside was the same color as my stripes. Looking down at my front, I noticed that from the base of my neck to the tip of my tail, it was all mocha colored. "Wow.." I muttered. '_Wait! That's not my voice!' _I thought to myself.

It was actually, but it did have sort of a growl to it… (Note: Think of how Sonic's voice changes when he's a Werehog. For this story, the same thing happens to Katara's voice). "Oh how am l going to tell the others?!"

To Be Continued…Yet Again…

**Okay by now I bet you're all wondering where in the hell Appa and Momo are. Well… This may sound crazy, but in my dream, they just weren't there. Do not ask, be cause I DO NOT KNOW. Thanks again. Anyway, I might have done this too fast but… for the, what fifth time, I said that this story wasn't going to be too long. I'm starting to lose a bit of faith in this story because hey, I got other things to worry about but I know some people out there are reading this horrible story so I thank you all!! Now anyway, about the transformation, I tried to keep it a good length. In other words, I didn't want it to take up around twenty paragraphs, yet I didn't want it to only be two. So, I went in the middle :D. Also, I tried not to make the transformation too gross, too boring, or too just… bleh. This is my first story in which I have a transforming character that is transforming. Please forgive me if I disappoint you with the transformation… but hey, whatever. One more thing about the werewolf thing, I wanted to keep WereKatara(lol)'s appearance a bit unique. Don't worry, her appearance will be more explained in the next chapter. So please, be patient. Another small note: Sorry if there's any OOC, I really try to avoid that… Luna and Katara are the easiest in my opinion because they're both similar to my actual character. One more thing about the transformation, I tired to keep it as family friendly as possible. Y'know, no bones breaking or "womanly areas" showing and what not… All right bye bye! **


	4. Chapter 4: My Sister's a Werewolf?

FOURTH CHAPTER WEWT! Lol sorry I just had a little moment :P. Ze Fourth Chapter is very important to me because I actually thought about giving this story up at like … chapter two. I don't think I have much more to say… hm… Well whatever just enjoy the chapter :D

Chapter 4: "My Sister's A Werewolf??"

_Katara's POV_:

I was pacing back and forth thinking of a way to explain. "Oh, hi guys. Um, you see the other night I was kind of bitten by a weird wolf and I was transformed into a giant wolf thing that most people wouldn't want to run in to… Yeah that's not going to work." I sighed in frustration. This was pretty freakin' hard. I ruffled the fur on my tail a little bit, and sighed again. Grunting, I ran off into the woods to clear my mind.

_Meanwhile, back with the others, Luna's POV:_

"But what exactly do we do?" I asked.

"Beats me; at least I came up with something," Toph replied. Sokka huffed and started to walk away.

"Oy what the hell are you doing!" I shouted.

He turned to me and said, "Finding my sister." And ran off into the woods…

_Back with Katara, her POV:_

As I ran, my mind was anything but clear. They'd all find out soon enough, right? Even Luna. I mean, she knew what I was but… I still lied to her too. Ugh this is my entire fault! If I just listened to her in the first place…'_or maybe if she wasn't so bossy and what not I wouldn't have run off--wait. Maybe, that's what everyone thinks of _me; _bossy, overprotective… Well whatever. I don't care right now.' _I thought to myself as my giant paws hit the ground in almost silence.

Seeing a tree, I noticed one of the branches hanging pretty low. I thought I could duck under it, so I kept running. Unfortunately, I got distracted for a split second by a bird flying to my left, and hit the tree head on, snapping it in two. "Ow! Damnit!" I snarled in pain and anger. Rubbing my head, I realized just how far that tree branch was from the ground. Well, let's just say, I was big. _Really_ big. Maybe like, a bear? I don't know, but definitely not my previous size or the size of any wolf I've ever seen.

I muttered another stream of curses and started to walk. Just then I heard faint footsteps…

_back with the others, Aang's POV:_

I grabbed Sokka's arm, "Wait! You can't just leave! We should all go."

He turned to me and sighed, "Look I just… need to do this on my own. Let go."

"He's right, Sokka," Luna interrupted, "we all fight together, and we all die together."

"And who does most of the keeping us together part?! Incase you haven't noticed, I really need to do this."

"Sokka, as the Great Guardian and as your friend, I beg you to stop." He looked back at me. I tried to show him that he really didn't need to do this alone… For some reason, Toph said nothing.

"I know you love Katara very much," Luna's soothing voice rang through our ears again, "but we all do." I tried to conceal a small blush. Thanks to the situation, I think it worked fine with the whole blushing part…. heh…. She continued: "We need to find her together. It's the best way."

"You all don't understand," Sokka mumbled and finally took off. We all just stared after him as he disappeared into the woods.

_Katara's POV:_

The footsteps strangely got louder. "It's probably Luna lookin' for me," I mumbled. Trying to intimidate her, I howled into the air again that was a lot more powerful than the last, and was pretty bone chilling if I do say so myself. Smirking, I continued to walk.

_Sokka's POV:_

Clutching my boomerang, I heard another howl. My spine start to shiver. No I'm not afraid! It's just a little uh…mix up! Katara simply got lost and she can't find her way back! And there's…a wolf out…. I gulped as each step I took started to become shaky. Okay, okay I admit it; I'm scared. Usually I'm not afraid of wolves but tonight something just feels different.

About an hour later I was really starting to get tired. It was what, a bit after midnight? _'Meh, Katara probably already found her way back to camp…'_ I thought and leaned against a tree. Yawning, I just drifted off into sleep. Buuuuut my sleep was interrupted by a growl. Jumping forward, I held my boomerang out in front of me. "Okay, whatever's out there, come out now!" I was surprised at how shaky my voice was. Taking a step back, I caught a glimpse of two blue eyes in the darkness. That was all I saw, and they were pretty high up. The growl got louder. Wait, wait hold up. _Blue eyes??_ Eh, must be a coincidence. "Seriously, come out!" I squeaked. A four-legged figure stepped out of the shadows. It looked like a bear but, it had a lot more canine features. So, a giant wolf stepped out in front of me. I just kept backing up.

(Note: Here comes the full description! ;)) It had all brown fur but, there were occasional stripes across its flanks and even a couple on the legs. The color was so familiar… sort of reminded me of Katara's skin… Again, it was just a coincidence. (Yeah the stripes aren't like tiger stripes. They're about 11 inches apart and there aren't many of them.) The giant wolf stood up, and it was like twice my height. Its large ears flickered, and then held straight up. (Okay let's just skip a lil ahead… because you know her general appearance….) It looked down at me but it didn't attack. For the first time I realized that it, sort of had hair. It was all draped down its back, very long and dark brown… Some of it was even near the front, hanging from the shoulders. (Yes her hair somehow was let down. Don't ask but I think she's prettier with her hair down :3)

All I could do was shake and gulp. But, it didn't attack me. The hell is wrong with it?! The Moonlight glistened its fur and I then noticed something blue on the wolf's neck glitter. It looked like a necklace… putting all of the signs and options together, I asked in a tentative and uneven voice, "… Katara?" It got down on all fours- it was still bigger than me- and nodded. It, freaking, _nodded!_ Now I don't think it's a coincidence. It, or she now, nuzzled against me and I jumped back. Katara backed up and lay down.

Reaching out, I tentatively stroked her back. "I hope you didn't wet your pants there, did ya Sokka?" I jumped at her words. "N-no," was all I could manage.

Great… "My sister's a werewolf??" Katara nodded in response.

**And that's the end of that :D Boring chapter, yes, but I just wanted to introduce WereKatara to someone other than Luna and I guess Sokka just makes it all funny :P … Sorta. This chapter is boring, yes, but I had to get something out. Alright, c ya guys later ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

Hi peeps O.o Just wanted to say hey and uh… FIFTH CHAPTER BABY! X3 Okay, now that my cheering is over, I do want to say thanks but since no one is really looking at my story, I'll say thanks to the people that are reading whoever the hell ya are ;P So anyway, this story is… I think half over. I know what you're thinking: "How can a werewolf story actually end? Getting rid of the werewolf without killing it is almost impossible." Well, you'll find out. Hm…I guess another OOC warning… Again I really try my hardest to avoid that… and sorry if my chapters are short… Well enjoy the chapter I guess :P

Chapter 5: Encounter

_Sokka's POV:_

As I was walking back and forth, I was trying to figure out how in the hell this could happen. Because, I mean, nothing like that just happens overnight. Does it? I glanced at Katara who was playfully rolling in the grass. "Having fun?" I asked, still a bit scared. She sat up and nodded, "what'cha thinking about?" she asked in return.

"Well uh… incase you don't mind me asking, how'd you become…-"

"A werewolf? Well, I'd prefer if we go back to camp and explain-"

"What are you talking about?! Do you know how the others will react?! I mean Luna will probably kill you!" Katara grunted, "You recognized me, right?" I nodded. She continued, "Good, then they'll recognize me as well. It's not like I'm _totally _different."

"All right. So, how're we going back?"

"Get on my back," she said crouching on all fours.

"What?"

"I said, get on my back." I just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Katara narrowed her eyes at me, "WHAT ARE YOU DEAF?!" I leaped back at her sudden outburst, shaking.

_Katara's POV:_

(small note, I sometimes switch between two characters in one area just to keep it interesting :P)

I backed up, seeing Sokka shake, wagging his head no. "W-…Why don't you just go back on your own? .. I'll be fine…" I mumbled, and ran off.

"Katara wait!" he called out for me. But no answer came to his ears.

I just kept running through the woods. I can't believe I exploded at Sokka like that! And he usually isn't that afraid… Until I figure out how to get out of this…. Body, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep hiding… I stopped under a tree a few minutes later, and saw a small squirrel-rat scurry by. I leaned over to pet it, but as soon as it saw me, it ran off with that same horrified look Sokka had just minutes ago. I sighed.

All of a sudden, I felt a feeling of déjà vu. Looking around, a flashback came to mind: The giant black wolf chasing me, the way it leaped at me, the strange human look in its eyes…

I snapped out of my flashback and noticed the same river as before. '_This really is the place…'_ I thought. A walked up to the water's edge and looked at my reflection again… Instead of being amazed, I was horrified at what I really saw. My face was that of a monster… '_Monster_…' my mind echoed. I was truly anything but the same. I sighed, but then flinched as I saw how large and vicious my teeth were. "Oh Spirits," I mumbled, "What have I done?" Just then I heard a faint rustling in the bushes…. Just like in my flashback…

_Back With the rest of the Gaang, Excluding Sokka for now, Luna's POV:_

We left camp about a minute after Sokka ran off. Now we were not only searching for Katara, but now Sokka too … I was leading Aang and Toph, the last two people besides me still together. Aang was calling out their names every minute or two, Toph looked like she could either punch him in the nose, or trying to detect any presence of the two Water Tribe siblings. My legs started to get tired, so I just started to fly.

There was still no luck. I started to pray silently, '_Dear Spirits, hear my plead. Watch over Sokka and Katara. Let nothing bad happen to them… Please.' _I just hope that they weren't in any danger….

_Back with Katara, her POV:_

I instinctively turned to the rustling bush, crouching. Just then the same black wolf from before stepped out, along with other werewolves ranging from dark brown, to pale white, and even gray and orange. I started to growl, and the other werewolves chorused their own sinister growls.

"So, the little girl is finally one of us," the black one, the leader, cooed.

"I am not like you," I snarled. A female gray wolf stepped up to the black, "Dusk, we need to convince her to join us. We could use another member; our numbers are starting to dwindle." Dusk nodded, "Very well…" All of the werewolves then circled me.

But, they still didn't attack for some reason… "Scarlet!" the leader called. An orange male walked up. (Yes, Scarlet is the name of a boy. I've seen it before)

"Yes?" he asked.

"Kill her."

Then they all lunged at me.

**Cliffhanger!!! :o lol** **Sorry 'bout that guys I um... just wanted to get another chapter out. Now a small note: I am planning another chapter to A Gentle Giant: A Silverwing Story so just hang on. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Blood and Claws

Okay first off, I'm really sorry that this is so late and I know I also promised a new chapter to my Silverwing story but ugh I suffered the worst possible Writer's Block, Ever!! So, again I'm very sorry. But, I did get an inspiration for a new chapter in this story. Small note: If I make any errors about how werewolves/wolves in general fight, please either critique that or just ignore it. My story, my rules. Lol. Also, just incase if anyone DIDN'T catch it, Dusk is actually testing Katara to see if she'd be eligible to join his pack. The outcome shall be reviled later.

Chapter 6: Blood and Claws

_Katara's POV:_

I had no time to react as they all lunged and attached to my body, somehow. I collapsed as I felt fangs and claws tear through my skin and warm blood staining my fur. I couldn't figure out which way was up…. If I was going to live… And behind all of the angry snarls, painful howls, and ripping skin, I heard the maniacal laughter of the leader, Dusk.

How could someone enjoy this?! Enjoy _watching_ it at least! '_Of all the horrible things-'_ my thought was cut short by a sharp bite to my throat, and for the first time I noticed tears were falling from my eyes. Apparently blood wasn't the only warm liquid leaving my body. I had no time to think on the matter, for something in the back of my mind told me exactly how to kick most of these guys off. And, oddly enough, my legs followed suit.

Some of the werewolves were practically launched, while others were only barely knocked off. I quickly sprang up, despite my injuries, and crouched low down. Note that I was hardly doing any of this. My body was. "Stop!" Dusk barked, "I'll take care of this…"

_Back with the Gaang, Toph's POV:_

You know, I'm really starting to think both Sugar Queen and Snoozles went back to camp and are waiting for _us. _Not only because we've been at this for a really long time, but also because it's not like they have no clue where we set camp.

I was intently focusing on every vibration I came across, minus Aang's footsteps. Luna probably was just flying now because all I heard were wing flaps from her general direction, I think. "Sokka, Katara!" he shouted for the hundredth time at the top of his lungs. I cringed at the volume of his voice. God, can't he scream like a banshee without splitting my eardrums apart?! "Where are you?!" Again, I cringed at his shouting.

"Will ya _please_ lower the volume, Twinkle Toes! My ears are splitting apart!" I whispered harshly at him. He whimpered a bit and said, "…Okay."

"Please you two; there is no time for us to fight or argue. We have a situation at hand," Luna said as I heard her sigh. She hasn't been talking that much since we were out here, and I was startled by her voice.

_Sokka's POV:_

I was walking down a clearing, heading back to camp. I didn't bother looking for Katara right now because odds are she's just going to ignore me, or something. Or she just went back to camp and is trying to explain to them about the whole… Well you get it, right? Anyway, I can't help but imagine what went through Katara's mind when she sc- err, _startled _me. I shuddered at the thought of the experience.

I saw that the Moon was beginning to disappear. I was up almost all night on this crazy adventure?! Ugh.. Since the sun was coming up, I decided to kill some time by throwing my boomerang and catching it each time it went back around. At about the third time, I heard faint snarls and growls. "Oh no," I whined quietly, "more wolves!" I kept walking what I thought was away from the sound, but I tripped though a bush and landed near a battlefield of a lot of werewolves. Great….

_Katara's POV:_

Dusk was about to attack me when I heard something fall through a bush. We all turned our heads to stare at what was there. And, of course, it was my absolutely completely lucky brother, Sokka. "Oh look," Dusk purred, "a little chew toy." I immediately growled and jumped in front of Sokka protectively. "Touch him, and you will die," I hissed.

Dusk and his pack laughed at my threat.

"Hah, what a good laugh!" a male brown werewolf chimed, "you can't even fight well!"

I heard grass rustling as Sokka shrank back. A deep rumble formed in the pit of my throat. It sounded like a blast of thunder that held out. If they even _think _about hurting him-

"Um, Katara," his voice squeaked, "I see you made new friends…"

"Ah, I can't bear to ruin this moment. And neither can the rest of you. Go on, go about your business. I'll bring back dinner when I'm finished," Dusk said, referring to his pack. The werewolf pack fled the scene, disappearing into the woods. Dusk crept over to Sokka and I. "How about we…. You know, quarry over the little lump," Dusk cooed, glancing at Sokka.

I thought it over. "Fine," I said, "the winner gets to have him." Of course either way I would still have my brother, no matter what. Dusk licked his lips, "Deal." Dusk and I both charged (although it was a short charge considering we were sort of close) and we both toppled over, snapping and clawing at each other's faces and necks. It was only until he kicked me into the river that I got the idea of being able to waterbend as a werewolf… I took my usual stance, and decided to do just a simple water-whip on him just to test it out. It worked! Dusk fell back and howled at his scratched snout.

Regaining his composure, he hissed, "Ah, a water bender eh? Well let's see if you can wield your little power with strength!" He leaped at me, his claws outstretched and fangs ready to pierce my hide. I was on two legs still, and spun around with one of my arms outstretched. A wave of water formed in a spiral that spun out towards my enemy. He sputtered on the ground.

"Is that 'strength' enough for you?" I teased. Dusk stood up on his hind legs. He was almost twice my height and for a split second, I was scared.

"I've had enough of these games!" he said. He swiped at me with his paw and I was knocked over to my side. His strength was something I wouldn't want to experience at full force… "You're weak and injured! Why did you even think you could ever fight me!? I'm more powerful than you will ever be!" I slowly started to get up. And he was right; I did feel weak all of a sudden. Was it because I was injured and also the fact I used waterbending on him? Probably.

He held me down and raised one paw in the air. "Prepare to die!!" And he swung his claws down. Just then I saw him jerk backwards. Something was on his back. As Dusk tried getting whatever was on him, off, I noticed that it was none other than Sokka taking on the beast. "Get…off me, worm!" Dusk roared.

"Right after this," Sokka shouted as he hit Dusk square in the forehead with his club, causing the giant wolf to fall over, unconscious. Sokka stood up.

"Sokka!" I happily shouted and ran to him. But as I ran, my footsteps slowed down, and the world started to become blurry. I then collapsed and everything went black.

_Sokka's POV:_

Well, looks like he's good and done. But my moment of glory was silenced as I saw Katara collapse and hit the ground, unconscious as well. "Oh God.." I sighed and pushed the big black wolf off and into the bushes. The sun was going to rise any minute now. Before I could even think of dragging Katara away, Luna, Aang, and Toph all came into the area.

**Wasn't that chapter awesome? : D Yes? No? Maybe? Lobster? (Virtual cookie for whomever figures where that reference is from.) Anyway, I tried making this part longer than the others and more epic, but I failed. And yeah, in the next chapter it will be daytime after like, four or five chapters. Heh… Well anyway, see ya next time! **


	7. Chapter 7: Explaination

All right, first of all, I'm not exactly sure how much longer this story will continue. I originally planned it to be about 10-15 chapters but I don't really see that happening right now…It'll go on for as long as I want to ;P Anyway, now what's happening in the story is no longer from that dream I had. (It went up to maybe ch 3 or 4) So now, I'm seriously planning. All right, thanks and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: Explanation

_Sokka's POV:_

"Guys!" I shouted and hugged the three. Wait, what? I think I've just lost my mind; I don't _hug_. Well anyway, they all hugged me back (Minus Toph who pulled away after a few seconds and gave me a little "affectionate" punch in the arm. "Yeah good to see ya too, Snoozles," she smiled.

"…Wait where's Katara?" Aang asked. That's when I noticed the sun just came up. I looked around and saw her on the ground, back to her old self, covered in leaves and grass and what not. (**Note: This is rated T, so the leaves n' stuff are to cover any "parts" :P) **Not to mention the wounds from the fight. I ran up to her and picked her up.

"Sokka…" Luna said, "What happened?" I hesitated, "we were…attacked by a bear." Well it was sort of true; that wolf was _freakin' huge! _"But I managed to fight it off," I added, noticing I didn't have as many wounds as Katara.

"Then we better take her back," Toph suggested. Aang was unusually quiet…

"You okay, buddy?" I asked. He ignored me, and turned to Luna whom was now next to me, examining Katara. "Will she be okay?" he choked out.

"…. Probably; I'm not entirely sure," she responded.

"Wait, you're able to heal, right?" Aang asked, hopeful. Luna sighed, "I can, but my skills aren't powerful enough to heal open wounds like these. Let's take Toph's advice and treat her back at camp."

--

_Back at Camp, Luna's POV:_

I was currently tending to Katara's injuries, wrapping them up in resin, squeezing medicine from different fruits I collected... But all the same, I couldn't help but wonder if Sokka was telling the truth; if they were really attacked by a _bear. _And seeing her almost crippled form, made me realize that I really could've protected her, protected them both. But years of patience and leadership taught me to let go of the past…and right now all that mattered was that we were all together again.

"Guys," I rasped, my voice scratchy from exhaustion, "I need you to go into the nearest village to see if you can find any herbs to seal some of these wounds; the current ones we have don't all work." Sokka and Toph nodded and began to walk away. Aang, however, stayed and looked at me. "Don't worry," I sighed, "I will take good care of her." His face was still twisted up in a frown. I sighed once again, "It could always be worse; Go with the others and find the herbs. Those will definitely help." He nodded slowly and walked on with Toph and Sokka.

"Looks like it's just us now," I mumbled to Katara even though I knew she didn't hear me. I started going through our supplies to see if she had any more clothes. '_Probably they ripped off from her transformation,'_ I thought solemnly. I kept rummaging when I heard a faint groan. "Hm?" I mumbled and turned around. "Well at least she's alive…" I noticed her eyes were still shut; She was motionless on top of the mat. I kept looking through the bags and containers when I finally found another dress for her. "Good, at least she won't go naked…" I muttered with a forced chuckle.

I walked back to her dragging the dress in my mouth but stopped. '_Maybe after the wounds are all wrapped up…' _I thought to myself and put it down in the grass. Sighing, I lied down next to her and mumbled, "Oh Katara, what am I going to do with you? Always getting into trouble, growing up, and even fighting a werewolf or two." I yawned and fell asleep a minute later.

--

I was interrupted from my nap but a few nudges. "C'mon get up," I heard a voice, probably Sokka's, say. I opened my eyes, yawned, and stretched like a cat. "What?" I grumbled, still half asleep.

"We have what you need," Toph chimed in.

"You do? Good, good," I muttered, yawning again.

"How is she?" Aang asked. I looked at Katara, "Well her pulse is pretty good, but she hasn't woken up yet," I responded. He nodded and sighed.

--

After the last of her wounds were treated, Katara finally opened her eyes. "..What happened?" she mumbled, "I feel horrible."

"Sokka says you guys were attacked by some bear," I explained. As she sat up, her face twisted into confusion, but then the emotion faded.

"Well," she said, "….That's pretty much it. I'm glad he told you."

--

_Now Noon, Katara's POV: _

We were all just waiting, I guess. I was still recovering but, whatever. I'd get up and do chores but right now all Luna told me to do was rest and recover….

Luna and Katara's conversation, about 1 hour ago:

"Stay down," Luna said, pushing Katara back down, "You're much too injured to do anything right now except heal. Just please, try not to move too much."

_"But Luna, I'm fine," Katara insisted. Luna, however, sighed. _

"_Look, Katara, I don't want you to get any more hurt than you are now. I only want what's best for you." This time it was the girl's turn to sigh. Just then a few flashbacks came to Katara's mind: the night before, being attacked by Dusk, the bite mark on her arm… "You're right…this whole thing is pretty much my fault. If only I just listened to you…"_

_"It's in the past. All that matter's now is that you're here, and safe."_

_Katara gave a reluctant nod and laid back down._

Back to Present, General Pov:

Katara sighed and looked at the sky. Everyone else was out, after Luna convinced them to go into town once again. '_If only I was more careful..'_ she thought bitterly. "Although, being a werewolf is cool, I guess. I have more strength and higher senses now; I'll be able to protect everyone else easily. But… Only at night… Hm," she mumbled and looked around, "…I really got to stop talking to myself….But what am I going to tell the others? Except Luna, of course. But will they run, or just be plain freaked out? Ugh.." she sighed. Mimicking Luna's voice, she mumbled, "'Oh Katara, what am I going to do with you?'"

**Now this chapter was mostly about leading up to the explaination, but whatever. See you all next time! **


	8. URGENT UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

It has indeed been a long time since I have looked at this story; almost a year, in fact. I'm very happy to see that so many people enjoy it, and I may continue it someday. However, I have a remake of this story. It is remastered with a different story, plot, and general setting. Fret not though, the basics are still there. Katara being a werewolf, Sokka scared out of his mind, etc. I will post the link on my profile to the new story that is now on Deviantart. However, it is up to all of you (my readers) to decide if this should go on Fanfction. I'm not entirely sure, though. I'm not proud of _A Very Furry Twist . _

In fact, when I last updated it, I lost all inspiration and drive to update the story. However, Along with the remake, I may just continue _A Very Furry Twist_ after all! Thank you for the kind reviews!


End file.
